


New Form

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dark, Horror, anti just wants to be free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Jack's just eating breakfast when everyone tells him about some horrible things he did last night. Everything begins to go insane when a glitchy-demon decides to take over and live his life.





	1. Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> A friend has been begging for an Anti story, welp, looks like I’m giving it a go.

Jack was sitting in his room, eating breakfast while watching a YouTube video of his friend Felix. He chuckled at one point and took another bite of his bagel when his phone buzzed. Jack clapped off the crumbs from his hands before checking his phone, brows raising as he read the text message from Signe. 

_ Jack, are you okay? _

Jack was going to respond when he got another text.

_ You really scared me last night. _

Last night? What happened last night? Jack had stayed at home and went to bed early for once in his life. Jack had started texting when his Skype started beeping. It was Mark.

“Give me a second I’m-”

“Dude, what the actual fuck were you on last night!?” Mark snapped, scaring Jack a little. 

“Um...sleep?” Jack pressed ‘send’ on his phone. 

“Seriously, Jack, you were acting like a major dick.” Jack saw that Bob was calling as well.

“You need to apologize to Wade,” Bob said the moment his face popped up on Jack’s screen. 

“What?” Jack tilted his head, completely lost. 

“What you did was totally uncalled for.” Bob continued.

“Do you really not remember?” Mark asked when he saw the genuine confusion on Jack’s face. “I had a sound recording of it, give me a sec’.” Mark started clicking and Jack’s phone buzzed again. 

_ We need to talk about what you did. I’ll be over soon. _

“I sent it to the chat,” Mark said. Jack clicked on the audio link and felt his heart drop as he listened. 

**_“Would you just shut the fuck up!? Seriously, man, you’re so Goddamn annoying! How the fuck does anyone put up with your ass!?”_ **

Jack was stunned. That was him, that was his voice, but he couldn’t remember saying that or think of a reason that would make him snap at Wade like that unless it was faked for a joke and even then it wouldn’t sound so harsh. 

“There’s more than that, but I think you get the point,” Mark stated. 

“I don’t remember...how could I…” Jack rubbed his head. How could he be so cruel? To Wade? Wade was his friend. Jack’s throat closed up a little when he saw that Wade was now calling. “Wade, I’m so sorry for what I said last night, I don’t know what came over me and I would never mean it, I-”

“I don’t care about that, what I care about is what you said to Signe during her live stream.” Wade sent a video to the chat. Jack swallowed thickly before clicking ‘play’, fearing the worst.

He saw the Signe was drawing, her face in the corner of the screen and the chat on the other side. She looked happy, she was having fun and was talking about the drawing she was doing when her phone started ringing.

“Oh, it’s Jack.” Signe said with a large smile while the chat exploded with heart emojis and ‘aw’s. “I’ll put him on speaker.” Signe giggled and pressed a button on her phone. “Hey, Jack.”

“Hey, bitch.” Jack’s voice said in a teasing tone over the phone. 

“Jack?” Signe blinked in shock. That was not how they usually greeted each other over the phone, joking or not. “Jack, I’m live-streaming and-”

“Tell those little fucks I say ‘hi’.” Jack laughed.

“You’re on speaker,” Signe said through gritted teeth. 

“Sweet! Let me tell them how much I love your little round ass.” 

“Sean!” 

“What!? It’s a nice ass!” Signe didn’t respond and only hung up the phone before ending the stream, obviously very upset. 

“I didn’t do that!” Jack protested when the clip finished. 

“Were you drunk last night?” Wade asked. 

“No! I told you, I went to bed early, I didn’t yell at Wade and I wasn’t inappropriate on Signe’s stream!” Jack leaned back and covered his face with his hands, trying to make sense of this. “Great, now what!?” He snapped when his phone buzzed again, seeing that it was a message from Robin. 

_ Alright, the weird glitchy stuff was funny the first few times, now it’s just getting weird. _

“Glitchy stuff? What glitchy stuff?” Jack asked out loud as he typed his response. 

“I think you might need to take a break, Jack,” Mark said. 

“A break? What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Jack was really starting to get annoyed. If this was a prank that everyone was trying to pull on him, now would be a great time to stop. 

“Dude, clearly something is getting to your head if you’re not remembering anything. Stress might be getting to ya.” Bob said. 

“This is probably the most relaxed I’ve been all year. I’m not overly-stressed.” Jack started to rub at his temple. What was going on? A knock on the door made Jack flinch a little in shock. “That’s probably Singe. I promise I’m fine. I’ll call you guys later.” Jack said before ending the Skype call and getting up, heading for his front door. 

“Jack? Are you home?” Signe called out. Jack saw that she was standing in the doorway, not fully entering until he said she could. It took everything in his being not to just hug her and sweep her off her feet. She was not happy with him and doing something like that was probably not the best at the moment. 

“Hey…” Jack scratched the back of his head as Signe walked into his home, anger clear on her face. 

“I’m taking all of your alcohol,” Signe stated, passing by Jack.

“Wait, why?” Jack asked, following Signe. 

“I don’t want last night to happen again.” 

“I wasn’t drunk.” 

“Like hell, you weren’t!” Signe faced Jack when she yelled, her anger pulling at Jack’s heart. “You don’t act like that, you must have been drunk and if you weren’t…” Signe just shook her head and continued on. 

“Signe, please.” Jack jumped in front of his girlfriend and held out his hands. “I swear I wasn’t drunk last night.” 

“Then is that the real you, Sean?” Signe crossed her arms. “What you said last night wasn’t even that bad, you could have said so much worse, but it was still terrible. That was not the Jack I know, that’s not the Jack I love, if that is who Jack is clean and sober, then I don’t want to be with him.” 

“That wasn’t me.” Jack felt his throat close up as Signe’s eyes began to water up. 

“Then who was it? Did someone take your phone and have the ability to sound just like you?” Signe took several steps away from Jack. 

“I don’t know. But I do know that I would never say something like that.” Jack cupped his hands on Signe’s cheeks and felt his heart shatter when Signe pushed them away. 

“I’m not so sure at the moment.” Signe started to walk away. “I thought I needed to talk to you, but I think I need some time to myself.” 

“Don’t go.” Jack pleaded. Signe didn’t say anything and kept walking. “Signe, Signe, please,” Jack begged while following Signe to the front door, stopping when she left, never looking back at him. “Signe…” He didn’t go any further, there was nothing he could do right now. What could he say? Clearly, he did something wrong but had no memory of it. Maybe he did need a break. 

Jack returned to his desk and pushed his bagel aside, no longer hungry. Jack remembered that Robin said something was glitchy with his recordings, maybe he should check those out and see if he could fix them. After several clicks, he found his newest recording. Jack pulled up Tumblr while he was waiting for the long video to load, hoping to see something funny or supportive...why did he think that was a good idea? It was post after post of Jack being crude on Signe’s live stream. People questioning if he was fake or if he was a genuine person and every single post made Jack feel worse and worse. 

He let out a harsh curse and decided that he needed to say something about this, he couldn’t let this ride out on its own or it’d only get worse. Jack sent out a quick tweet and started a live video on YouTube. He watched as people joined the chat, all asking questions about last night or why he was suddenly streaming. 

“Hey guys, this, as you can obviously tell, is not a normal stream.” Jack read a few comments in the chat. “Yeah, last night was...something. Listen, that wasn’t me. There is no way that could have been me, I’m not that kind of-Jesus!” Jack flailed in shock when he suddenly heard himself talking loudly through his screen. “Sorry, sorry. I had a video loading and forgot about it.” Jack pulled the video back up on his screen, it unseen by his viewers. “Let me just…the fuck?” The video was glitching out, he could see himself twitching madly. “I guess my footage has been getting corrupted or something.” Jack raised a brow when he saw that his chat was freaking out. “Look out? Look out for what?” Jack turned around and just saw his room. “There’s nothing there...no, I’m not pranking you guys...a knife...” Jack checked his camera and saw something behind him...he saw him. He stopped moving when there was suddenly something on his throat and over his eyes. He felt a cold object slide across his throat before everything went black. 

“Did it work?” The man who now stood over Jack’s body asked, looking at his hands. “Can you hear me?” He said into the camera, watching the chat and seeing that he could indeed be heard. “Great.” The man flashed a sharp-toothed smile. “Call me Anti and I won’t be seeing you, in the next video.” Anti laughed before going off screen. 


	2. Visiting Dark

Anti was checking out the scar on his neck in the bathroom mirror, there was one hell of a scar there, but it was worth it to finally have his own body. He took a little bit from the container of gel he stole and used it to spike his hair up a little. Anti grinned, running his tongue over his sharp teeth before clicking his tongue and winking at himself. This form wasn’t too bad, he could easily use it to his advantage. This face also had a large following to it, he could definitely have some fun. 

Anti made sure that any form of a label was removed from the container and tossed it into his sack bag he took from Jack’s home. Anti had money, he helped himself to some of Jack’s cash as well, but buying things wasn’t as fun as taking it without the store’s knowledge. 

“Hello, California.” Anti sang after leaving the store, being greeted by a gust of wind. “And hello, gorgeous.” He chuckled when he saw a young woman walking towards him, her eyes up and headphones in her ears. Anti stepped in front of the woman and flashed a large smile, his sharp teeth flattening. The woman had concern in her eyes and took out one headphone. 

“Hello?” She said, voice on the wary side. 

“Name’s Sean, but everyone calls me Anti.” 

“Halloween’s next month, freak.” The woman huffed and pushed past Anti. 

“Freak?” Anti’s body glitched a little and he was about to attack the woman when a young man caught his eye. “Better.” He chuckled and he disappeared and reappeared in front of the man, a trail of pixilated squares following him. The man yelped and jumped back in shock. “How are you?” Anti leaned against the building that was next to him, grin wide and eyes looking down at the slightly shorter man. 

“Fuck off, dude!” The man snapped and shoved Anti, making him hit his back against the building he was leaning on. Anti’s jaw dropped in disbelief as he watched the man leave.

“I thought California was supposed to be fun!” Anti huffed loudly. 

“Welcome to life, bitch!” Someone shouted from down the street. 

“You wanna fucking go!?” Anti shouted back, not getting a response. “That’s what I thought, fucking prudes.” Anti puffed his chest out. 

“It’s getting dark, we should get home.” Anti overheard one teenager say to another. 

“Oh yeah, I’m here for a reason.” Anti rubbed his hands together before disappearing, leaving pixels behind again. 

_ x~x~x _

Mark was taking some paper grocery bags out of the trunk of his car, awkwardly holding both of them in one arm so he could use the other to shut the hood. He took a second to adjust himself before walking towards his home. Mark let out a yelp and dropped both bags when Anti popped up in front of him. 

“What the actual fuck!?” Mark cursed. “Jack! You made me spill my groceries!” The man sputtered a little when he realized what he said. “Jack!? How are you here!?” 

“Boop!” Anti yelled before jabbing at Mark’s nose. 

“Why!?” Mark yelled back, covering his now violated nose. 

“Come on, Darky, I need to talk to you.” Anti started poking Mark’s chest. 

“Darky? What are you talking about.” Mark pushed Anti’s hands away. “What is wrong with you, man? You’re still acting weird and how did you get to California so fast?”

“Dark!” Anti sang out, slapping his palms against Mark’s cheeks. 

“Cut that-” Mark had grabbed Anti’s wrists and stopped his comment when he skin slowly began to turn gray and his eyes darkened. “What!?” The man shouted. 

“Hi, Dark.” Anti greeted with a smile. 

“Why are you here and why are you harassing my host?” Dark asked, still holding Anti’s wrists as prisoners. 

“I did a thing.” Anti chuckled. 

“What did you do?” Dark asked, tone very heavy. 

“I have my own body!” Anti cheered, hopping up and down. 

“You, what!?” Dark snapped. “How!? How did you do it!?” Anti yelped a little when Dark yanked him close, a snarl on the gray man’s face. 

“Dude, your breath reeks.” Anti groaned, turning his head away. He lifted his brows when one of his wrists were released, but the hand was now holding his jaw and he was being forced to look Dark in the eyes. 

“Anti. Tell me. What. Did. You. Do?” Anti did not like being able to feel Dark’s breath on his nose. 

“I just, like, left?” Anti tried to tilt his head in concentration, but Dark’s grip on his chin wouldn’t let him. 

“What do you mean, you left?” Dark could tell how uncomfortable Anti was getting and used that to his advantage. “Talk.” Dark was almost an inch away from pressing his forehead against Anti’s. 

“Could you give me some air, first?” Anti didn’t get a response but knew what the answer was. “Fine. I mean that I’ve been trying to get out of Jack’s body. It’s not fun only being able to do whatever you want for like an hour at most so I’ve been pushing. I started manipulating his recordings and Jack was watching one. He was aware of me, I was in his thoughts and I jumped through and got my own body.” 

“Anti!” Dark threw Anti away from him. Anti rubbed at his face and glitched a little in annoyance. “Is he dead!?” Dark’s red and blue aura grew larger and brighter as he yelled. 

“No!” Anti let out an ‘uh’. “Maybe...I’m not sure...” 

“You don’t know!?” 

“I didn’t really check!” 

“Anti!” 

“I was a little preoccupied!” 

“Anti!” 

"You'd think with the number of times you've yelled my name that I was doing something else to ya!" Anti was about to make a crude gesture when he was slapped across the face. Anti started to glow green as he let out a growl. He grunted when Dark grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in.

“Do you realize what you have done!?” Dark said harshly. “Jack is very well known, he has a large following, people will notice he is dead and his death will be investigated. Which means whatever form of bullshit you pulled will be noticed and then we’ll have the world on our asses before either of us is ready to face them.” Anti wasn’t used to Dark swearing, but he wasn’t complaining. Although, being held like this was something worth complaining over. “Also, if Jack dies, you die.” 

“Aw, do you care about me?” Anti teased, the air coming out of his lungs when he was dropped to the ground and he landed on his rear. “Ow, my ass.” He grumbled. 

“I don’t care. I was simply letting you know of the situation your inpatient actions have caused.” Dark stated, adjusting the ‘Markiplier’ shirt that he had on. 

“I just wanted my own body, why is that such a crime?” Anti asked from the ground. “I want to breathe my own air, feel my own body, speak my own words without having to worry about Jack popping back in while I’m in the middle of doing something I’d rather not be interrupted.” Anti gestured towards his crotch. 

“You know, you had me believing that you were going to say something meaningful for a moment and then you slapped me back into reality with that moronic statement,” Dark said.

“I love you too.” Anti huffed, making several noises of gibberish when Dark grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet.

“Get up, we’re going back to Jack, checking on him and...why is there food all over the ground?” Dark asked when he realized the mess around him. 

“Mark was carrying groceries when I glitched in front of him,” Anti answered, patting the dust off his rear. 

“Just…” Dark sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just take us to Ireland.”

“Yes, sir!” Anti laughed as he slapped Dark on the shoulder, the two vanishing in a burst of pixels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered that the best way to describe the friendship between Anti and Dark is:  
> The Pervert and The Savage.


	3. Demons

"Damn, Jack's Tumblr is blowing up," Anti commented as he went through Jack's phone, leaning against the bed frame.

"I wonder why." Dark huffed as he pressed a finger to Jack's neck, feeling a light pulse. "He's alive...barely."

"Hey, look, it's us." Anti showed Dark the screen that had a screenshot of them in Jack's on it.

"How..." Dark looked at the computer and saw that the live stream was still occurring, the chat flipping out over what was happening. "You didn't turn the live stream off!" Dark snapped as he quickly grabbed the mouse.

"I also didn't check to see if my host was alive, why are you shocked?" Anti casually asked, still scrolling through Tumblr.

"You're an idiot," Dark growled, tossing the mouse aside in frustration and dropped to his knees.

"Well, isn't that a view?" Anti teased while Dark went under the desk and unplugged the computer. "I forgot how great of an ass Mark has."

"You are going to be the literal death of us." Dark hissed, still

on the ground.

"We're demons, who can kill us?" Anti chuckled.

"As long as we are in human bodies, we are vulnerable." Dark stood. "We might be stronger than our bodies, but one bullet in the head and we're gone forever."

"Don't gotta kill my mood here." Anti sighed. "Plus, I left my host, I'm fine."

"You're still attached to him. You only have a new form, not a real body."

"I can feel everything like it's a real body. I can feel a lot of things." Anti winked as he ran a hand down his chest.

"Out of all the demons to choose to leave the realm with, why did I chose you?" Dark rubbed his temple.

"Because I'm the only Virus Demon you know and the only way to leave The Otherworld is through the web," Anti answered the rhetorical question.

"I should have just stayed behind," Dark stated as he lifted Jack off the ground and into his chair.

"The Council was going to make you marry some bitch who only wanted you for your title." Anti scoffed.

“It’s just marriage, why should I care?” Dark crouched in front of Jack and tilted his head, trying to think of a way to wake him. 

“Marriage shouldn’t be used as a way to get ahead. You get married cause you love someone.” Anti dropped the phone on the bed and crossed his arms. 

“What do you know about love? You have sex with everything that has a pulse.” Dark rolled his eyes as he started to gently slap Jack’s face. 

“There’s a difference between sex and love. Fucking someone is fun, but fucking someone you love makes it funner.” 

“We’re demons. We don’t love.” Dark stated, straightening back up when Jack remained unconscious. 

“Don’t ya parent’s love each other?” Anti asked. 

“No. They got married because their parents arranged it and had me so there was an heir to their name.” 

“What’s it like be an heir?” 

“Anti now is not the time to discuss this. We can have this conversation after we either get you back into Jack or sever the connection completely.” Dark said. 

“I can tell you what it’s like to be a Virus. We’re very rare.” 

“Yes, Anti, I know you're rare. You’re created through a complicated process of electrical currents and demon activity. You’re born through either a computer or television and the family who owns the device is in charge of raising you. I know all about your kind, I’ve done my research.” 

“You’ve also known me for twenty years,” Anti added. 

“That is true.” 

“What the hell hit me?” Jack groaned as he woke, rubbing his face. 

“He’s alive!” Anti cheered. 

“Mark? Why are you here? And why are you gray and glowing? Am I still asleep?” Jack tried to get up but fell back down into his seat. 

“Sadly, you’re not.” Dark held his hands together and sighed. “My name is Dark and my...associate over there is Anti.” 

“‘Sup!” Anti greeted. 

“Why does he look almost identical to me?” Jack asked. “And why do you look like Mark?”

“Because when we left our realm, we needed a host to hold our form or else we would be unable to maintain a physical body here.” 

“Realm? What the fuck are you talking about? Is this a prank? Are you two the fuckers messing with my friends?” Jack was getting some of his energy back and was sitting up on his own. 

“That was Anti and, by the sounds of it, that was his way of getting you to acknowledge him so he could escape from your body.” 

“Is that what I saw!? That was you!?” Jack glared at Anti. “I have half a mind to punch you back to the realm you belong!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Anti smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. 

“Anti. Behave.” Dark only exhaled through his nose when Anti stuck his tongue out at him, but the Virus did stop talking. “I understand the anger, the frustration at what Anti had done. But he simply wanted to have his own body to do as he wishes.” 

“Yeah, man. I just wanna be able to go out without having to take over. I wanna fuck people and not have to make sure you don’t wake back up. I will not be interrupted during my fun time.” Anti started to thrust into the air. 

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Dark said. Anti only looked at Dark and continued the movement. “I said, don’t!” Dark grabbed Anti and threw him on top of the bed. “Stay there and stay still!” 

“Please just tell me what the fuck is happening.” Jack covered his face with his hands, running them down and grunting. 

“All you need to know is that Anti and myself are not of this realm and our main goal is to extract ourselves from our hosts, which are you and Mark, so we can live our own lives,” Dark explained. “At the moment I’m still fully attached to Mark and Anti jumped out of you, but is still reliant on you.” 

“And?” Jack held his hands out. 

“And-” Dark stopped when he heard a squeaking, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Anti was still doing the movement. “Anti!” Anti stopped moving his hips and gave Dark a large smile. “And we need to find a way to either put Anti back in you or fully separate your souls.” Dark continued, annoyance clear on his face.  

“How the actual fuck do we do that?” 

“Honestly...I do not know. I’ve been trying to figure it out, but one can only do so much when you can only control a body for about an hour every now and again. I can usually take over when Mark’s emotions are high and he’s like that when he’s recording most times.” Dark suddenly grabbed his head. “Speaking of which. Anti, take me back. Mark’s waking up.” 

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you-”

“Later, Anti!” 

“Fine.” Anti jumped off the bed and clapped his hand on Dark’s shoulder. 

“No, you don’t!” Jack leaped out of the chair and grabbed Dark’s other shoulder before either demon could stop him, making Anti glitch all three of them out of the country. 


	4. That's Inappropriate

“What the fuck!?” Jack cursed when he, Dark and Anti appeared in front of Mark’s home. “What was that!? Where are we!?”

“You need to chill, dude,” Anti said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

“Chill!?” Jack grabbed Anti by the front of the shirt. “How the fuck do you expect me to be chill!?”

“Let. Go. Now.” Anti stated, dropping into a tone that Dark was a big fan of and was going to make a comment, but he was lost before he could speak.

“Jack...and...Jack?” Mark said, voice a little horse. 

"I can explain-" Jack stopped when Anti shoved him away.

"Name's Anti, but you can call me whatever you want." Anti greeted, a large smirk on his face.

"Um...hello?" Mark just looked confused. "What is happening? Why do you look and sound like Jack?"

"I'm a Virus Demon, but I'd be anything for you, big boy." Anti placed a hand on his hip and stuck it out a little.

"Demon!?" Mark took a step back.

"I'm not a bad demon. Unless you want me to be." Anti went up to Mark and wrapped an arm around the man's waist, winking when he got the man close.

"What? I-oh...Oh!" Mark threw his hands up when he realized what Anti was talking about, face bright red.

"Dude, don't try to fuck my friend!" Jack squeezed himself between Anti and Mark.

"Why not?" Anti raised a brow.

"He's straight."

"And?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"And?"

"Dude!"

"What!?"

"I'm...uh...flattered? But, like Jack said, I'm in a committed relationship with my girlfriend." Mark said, face still burning.

"The number of times I've heard that and yet they forgot all about their girlfriends the moment my dick was-"

"Wait, you've fucked people, earth people?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Men, women, gender-fluid, agender, all of them." Anti stated.

"But you've lived in my body..." Jack pointed at himself before he started to yell. "How many people have I been inside of!?"

"A good bit and the same amount have been inside of you." Anti poked at Jack's chest. "You've got a nice, tight, ass and it's great when they find that spot of yours and-"

"Stop!" Jack snapped. "I can't fucking believe this! How dare you use my body like that!?"

"It was my body too! Just be grateful that I was safe and I made sure that you wouldn't be sore in the morning, that the person would never know that it was you."

"You still fucked people with my dick! And this is not your body! You went into mine and took over!"

"I'm sorry that I have urges! We can't all be like Dark and repress them, but even he has to get it out sometimes!"

"Don't tell me Dark has fucked people with Mark's body!?"

"Excuse me!? What is happening!?" Mark yelled over the two arguing men.

"I already told you, I'm a Virus Demon." Anti huffed. "Be thankful that you're pretty."

"Who the fuck is Dark, why is he using my body? And what the fuck is going on?" Mark lowered his voice as he spoke, earning a chuckle from Anti.

"Angry you is hot as fuck." Anti bent down and started to put the spilled groceries into the paper bags. "So, basically, I glitched through the internet with Dark. As demons, we are unable to maintain our own forms on earth. I ended up in Jack's computer while Dark ended up at yours. We entered your bodies and can take over on occasion. I got sick of it and jumped out of Jack...but I did it wrong and I'm still connected to him and we need to find a way to either get me back in Jack or separate us completely."

"I'm all for the second choice." Jack crossed his arms.

"So, Dark is...in me?" Mark looked down at his body.

"Yep, and I could be too." Anti winked.

"Again, you can't fuck my friend." Jack sighed.

"I can try." Anti laughed.

"What the fuck?" Mark said softly in disbelief. "How do we fix this?"

"No clue. Dark does the research, I'm the man of action." Anti said as he stood with the bags. "What's for dinner?"

"Give me those." Mark huffed and took his groceries, walking into his house with what looked like two Jack's following him. "One loud Irishman was enough, now there's two in my life."

"Hey!" Jack and Anti protested together.

"Go, sit on the couch or something. I need to be alone." Mark said and went into his kitchen. Anti shrugged and threw himself on the couch, spreading out as much as he could. Jack sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Would it be considered gay or masturbation to fuck yourself?" Anti suddenly asked.

"Fucking what?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I fucked you, would it be gay or masturbation since we have the same body?" Anti scratched his stomach. "Also with all the times I've jerked off while I was in you. Was that actual masturbation or was I giving you a hand job?"

"Can we not discuss this?" Jack was getting uncomfortable.

"I felt it when you jerked off, did you?"

"You...oh God." Jack covered his face with his hands.

"It would feel a lot better if you change the angle of your wrist and use your thumb to-"

"Seriously!? Why!?" Jack groaned.

"If you're gonna jerk it, might as well do it correctly. I can teach you if you want." Anti wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please fuck off." Jack groaned.

"If you say so." Anti started to remove his belt.

"Not literally!" Jack covered his eyes.

"It's your dick, you already know what it looks like "

"I still don't want you masturbating in front of me!"

"You're no fun." Anti pouted.

"Alright, what did you do to Mark? I should not have been able to take over again so soon." Dark stated as he entered the room. "I can tell that I don't have long, but it seems as if he needed a break."

"I filled him in," Anti answered.

"And tried to fuck him," Jack added under his breath.

"I think I got a chance." Anti chuckled.

"No. No, you don't." Jack said.

"Give me a week and Mark will be screaming my name." Anti grinned.

"Enough. Go start dinner while I use my limited time to get things set up." Dark said.

"Why do I have to cook?" Anti whined.

"Because you started this mess, the least you can do is feed your host." Dark didn't let Anti protest before leaving the room.

"Fine!" Anti huffed and got up. "You better suck me off as payment!" He called after Dark as he left the room.

"What did I just get myself into?" Jack sighed.


	5. Meeting Signe

Anti was sprawled out on Jack’s bed, kicking his legs in boredom. It has been only three days since he jumped out and the most exciting thing to happen was listening to Jack talk to Signe on the phone. They were fine now, Jack had come up with some complicated story about some guy taking voice clips or some nonsense like that, there wasn’t any yelling, so Anti didn’t really pay attention. No one was available to do anything with him. Jack was recording and Dark was unable to come out because Mark was recording as well all the way in California, he didn’t feel like glitching all the way there and for once in his life, Anti wasn’t really in the mood to have sex with someone. 

“Jack?”

_ Nevermind _ .

Anti rolled himself off the bed, hoping to his feet and he made sure his clothes were on nicely before starting to leave the room. He had just stepped out when Jack cut him off. 

“Absolutely not I cannot let Signe see you!” Jack pushed Anti back into the room.  

“Why not? It’s not like I haven’t seen her before. I’ve seen plenty-”

“Get in the closet!” Jack interrupted Anti and threw open the closet door when he heard Signe coming down the hall. 

“What!? No! I just came out of there!” The way Anti had shouted that made Jack stop, some concern in his eyes. 

“Anti, that’s not what I-” 

“Your turn!” Anti laughed before shoving Jack into the closet. “Trust me, I’ve figured that stuff out a long time ago,” Anti added as he leaned his weight against the door, flashing a large smile when Signe reached the entrance of the room. “Hello, beautiful.” Anti greeted, his smile becoming a little awkward when Jack began pounding on the door. 

“Let Jack out of the closet.” Signe crossed her arms. 

“How did you know!?” Anti asked as he let go of the door, Jack falling out of it. 

“You, mother fucker!” Jack yelled before tackling Anti on to the bed. Jack only had a moment on top before Anti flipped their position, pinning the other man’s hands above his head. 

“You look adorable like this. Red, flustered, breathless, I bet a lot of people would kill to see you like this.” 

“Excuse me!” Signe snapped. 

“Yes, princess?” Anti turned his head towards Signe. 

“You are  _ not  _ to call me ‘princess’ and you are going to get off of my boyfriend. Right. Now.” Signe had grabbed Anti by the shoulders and yanked him off of Jack and to the ground during her last two words. 

“I’m in love,” Anti said in awe as Jack got to his feet, he was about to start yelling again when Signe put her hand on his mouth. 

“If that is anything but an explanation for what is going on, I do not want to hear it,” Signe said before lowering her hand. 

“I’m a Virus Demon.” Anti sang, pointing his thumbs at himself. 

“Demon? Jack?” Signe took a step away from Anti.

“Yeah...demon.” Jack sighed. “So, he’s the person who used my voice.” 

“What?” Signe was completely lost.

“Sit down, this is a long story,” Jack said. 

Signe did what Jack said, keeping her hands in her lap and face straight as Anti and Jack explained everything. In gruesome detail thanks to Anti. Jack was a little worried that Signe had no reaction as he spoke, was she in shock? There was a long pause when they finished, which made Jack worry even more. 

“Does Amy know?” Signe finally asked. 

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted. “Knowing Mark he’ll be doing what I tried and I don’t think Dark is as keen as Anti to announce his presence.” Jack shot Anti a glare.

“Do you want me to keep fucking people with your body?” Anti scoffed. “I don’t think Signe is too keen on that.” 

“Could you quit being a dick!?” Jack snapped. 

“I’ll stop being a dick when I can get mine away from yours! I just wanna go and be free, but no, I gotta stay here and watch your ass!” Anti threw his arms into the air. “I just wanna do something!” 

“The go visit Dark!” Jack huffed. 

“Great idea!” Anti laughed before taking Jack and Signe by the wrist and in a large puff of pixels, they were gone. 

“Are you fucking shitting me!?” Jack screamed when they appeared in Mark’s living room. 

“Holy hell!” Mark yelled, not ready for three people to spawn in his home. 

“Can I talk to Dark?” Anti asked, getting several sputters in response. “Guess I’m doing this the hard way.” Anti shrugged before suddenly punching Mark in the face. 

“Dude!” Jack was about to grab Anti but got distracted by seeing Mark change. His skin lost all color, shifting to gray a second later. The man slowly turned his head towards Anti, the red aurora glowing much brighter than the blue. 

Dark said nothing as he stepped forward and threw Anti over his shoulder. Anti chuckled as he was carried away. Jack and Signe shared a look as they heard a clunk, more laughs and then Anti saying ‘kinky’ before his voice became muffled. The didn’t know whether to laugh or run when Dark returned to the room, carrying a chair that Anti was tied to and a cloth wrapped around his mouth. Dark sat the chair down, thumped Anti upside the head, smoothed his hair back and went over to Signe, holding a hand out. 

“I’m Dark, it's a pleasure to properly meet you, Signe. I apologize for Anti’s behavior.” 

“Um...thanks?” Signe took Dark’s hand and shook it.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through because someone-” Dark turned his head to the side to look at Anti, who was now next to him since he glitched out of the chair. “-has little to no patience.” 

“I just wanna be me without having to put up a shield because I have to keep face for Jack.” Anti protested. 

“Again, like I said. No patience.” Dark put his hand on Anti’s face and pushed the Virus away. “I’m currently working on how to solve our problem. I’m hoping there is a safe way to completely separate Anti from Jack and myself from Mark. So far I haven’t found much due to my limited time in control of the body.”

“So...is there anything we can do?” Signe asked. Dark put a hand over Anti’s mouth before the other demon could speak, knowing that he was going to say something inappropriate. 

“Sadly, there is nothing you can do at the moment, only a demon can reach the data and could kill a human if they’re detected,” Dark answered. 

Anti huffed behind Dark’s hand before walking away and going to the kitchen. He kept forgetting that he had to feed his own body now since he was used to Jack doing it for him. Anti was already getting tired of having to worry about Jack. He just wanted to fuck around. Virus Demons didn’t need food, they just needed electricity, but as long as he was attached to Jack, he couldn’t only rely on that. It sucked. He needed Dark to figure this out already, Anti was terrible at research since he got distracted easily and he had a habit of frying hardware when he got angry. Maybe he could speed things up by getting Dark out of Mark...actually.

Anti grinned through a mouthful of chips. This was going to be  _ fun _ .


	6. Unleash The Demon

 

Anti casually strolled into Mark’s home, sucking on an ice-pop, knowing that Jack was finally asleep and with the time zone difference, Mark was most likely about to start dinner. 

“Learn how to knock!” Mark snapped when he rushed into the room, frying pan in hand. 

“Calm down Rapunzel.” Anti chuckled. 

“You know the reference, which means you know this shit works really well to bash your fucking head in.” Mark huffed, walking away. 

“Don’t just leave me hanging, baby.” Anti laughed as he followed Mark. 

“Don’t call me that.” Mark sighed, flipping over the sandwich he was grilling and looking happy to see that it was cooked perfectly. 

“What? Would you rather have ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey’ or ‘dear’?” Anti asked, dramatically posing with each word. 

“None. None of the above. Why are you here?” Mark pointed the spatula he was holding at Anti’s face. 

“Can’t a glitch come visit his favorite Youtuber?” Anti asked, pouting his lower-lip out.

“No,” Mark stated, watching as Anti walked around him. The Virus Demon put the ice-pop in his mouth and hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the counter. 

“Jack went to bed and I got bored,” Anti said after removing the ice-pop. 

“Why is it that I don’t believe you?” Mark flipped the sandwich again, very glad to see that he had cooked it perfectly again. 

“I’ve never lied to you.” Anti grabbed the plate that was next to him and handed it to Mark. 

“Thanks,” Mark muttered as he placed the sandwich on the plate. “But I can tell you want something.” 

“I mean, I’m honest when I’m saying that I’m bored. I’m always bored.” Anti kicked his legs as he started sucking on the ice-pop again. 

“Could you not do that so loudly?” Mark said as he fished around for a knife in his silverware drawer. Anti smirked and started eating the ice-pop a little more suggestively. “Dude!” 

“Problem?” Anti said after running his tongue along the frozen treat. 

“Many,” Mark grunted, using the knife he found to cut his sandwich in half. 

“I can take care of a few of those.” Anti leaned towards Mark and licked his lips. 

“No. Down boy.” Mark bopped Anti on the nose. 

“Didn’t think you’d be into pet play.” Anti adjusted so he was on his knees on the counter. “I’ll be a good boy if you give me a treat.” 

“I’m getting a spray bottle.” Mark huffed and started to leave the room, stopping when there was a knock on the door. “Fuck.” Mark held out the word. 

“Expecting company?” Anti asked, going back down to sit on his rear. 

“Out! Out, out, out, out!” Mark shoved his plate at Anti and pulled him off the counter. 

“Mark? It’s Amy.” Amy called after the door was opened. 

“One second!” Mark called back. “You are to go to my room and wait there until I let you out.” 

“What is with you guys and locking me away?” Anti huffed. “It’s not like I’m your mistress or something. Although-”

“Out!” Mark started to push Anti out of the room. 

“Mark? Is everything okay...Jack?” Amy sat her purse down on the kitchen table. “What are you doing here?”

“I can-” Anti was cut off by Mark putting a hand on his mouth.

“He came over here to surprise us. But sadly he has to-ah!” Mark yanked his hand away and started rubbing his palm on his pants. “You licked me!” 

“I can do a lot more with my mouth.” Anti winked, slowly putting the ice-pop into his mouth. 

“You’re a whore.” Mark groaned.

“Why, thank you.” Anti giggled after biting off the top of the treat and laughing more at Mark’s grimace.  

“Someone needs to tell me what’s going on, right now,” Amy stated. “That’s not Jack.”

“How do you women know!?” Anti exclaimed, voice sounding strange since he had the rest of the ice-pop in his mouth. 

“Mark. What is going on?” Amy crossed her arms.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Anti sang.

“It’s a very long story, Amy. How about I make us some hot chocolate and I’ll tell you everything.” Mark took Amy’s hands as he spoke. 

“Aren’t you two adorable?” Anti’s voice was a little muffled.

“Are you eating my sandwich!?” Mark snapped, seeing a large bite was missing from one of the halves. 

“You gave me the plate.” Anti protested. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” Mark huffed and took the plate back. Anti’s brows went up when he saw a small patch of gray on Mark’s neck. Anger. Anger was the key. 

“Hey, Mark. I wanna show you something cool.” Anti waved to get Mark’s attention while he went over to Amy. 

“Don’t do any-” Mark’s comment became a shout when Anti grabbed Amy by the face and kissed her. Amy shoved Anti away and slapped him across the face. 

“Feisty.” Anti chuckled before letting out a yelp when Mark grabbed Anti by the shoulders and yanked him away from Amy, face burning red.

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing!?” 

“Someone’s the jealous type.” Anti sang. “And they’re angry.” 

“You just kissed my girlfriend! Why the fuck wouldn’t I get angry!?”   

“How’s Dark doing?” Anti asked, rocking on his feet. 

“What does Dark have to do with this!? Why are-” Mark gasped and grabbed his head. “Fucking, hell!” 

“What are you doing to Mark!?” Amy snapped, about to go over to her boyfriend, but Anti quickly cut her off. 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna get close,” Anti said. “And sorry about the sporadic kiss, it’ll make sense in a second.” Anti was gonna say more by was grabbed by the back of the shirt and thrown against the refrigerator. “Hey, Darky, baby.” 

“You are the literal vain of my existence,” Dark growled, pinning Anti against the fridge by holding his wrists against the cold surface. “What purpose does it serve to make Mark angry and thus making me angry as well?”   

“I’m just trying to see if something works,” Anti stated. 

“If what-” Dark was cut off by Anti leaning forward and kissing him. Dark pushed himself away from Anti, eyes wide. Anti held his now freed arms in front of himself, waiting to get hit. He slowly lowered them when nothing happened and he started laughing when he saw that Dark’s face would have been bright red if the demon had any color to him. 

“Well...shit. Someone’s all talk and no game.” Anti huffed. 

“Why!?” Dark snapped, moving his arms out. Anti noticed that there was a second arm that was a little behind the other one and it had color to it. 

“Guess I’m taking a different route.” Anti chuckled and rubbed his hands. “And I am not complaining. Amy, you might want to leave.”

“I’m not leaving you with him.” Amy protested.

“Honey, at the moment he’s not your boyfriend. Again, it’ll all make sense soon, but first I gotta exorcise a demon with my body.”   

“What?” Amy stammered a little when Anti suddenly launched himself at Dark, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist. Anti held onto Dark’s face and kissed him again as Dark stumbled back, ramming his back into the edge of the counter. Dark put his hands on Anti’s chest and forced him to part. 

“Would you cut that out!?” Dark shouted. Anti saw that there were two faces now, the colored one going through his hand that was resting on Dark’s neck, he was getting close. 

“Not yet. Just a little more.” Anti stated before he started to gnaw at Dark’s neck, amused by the noise Dark made. Dark put his hands on Anti’s thighs, ready to pry Anti off of him but Anti shifted his hips in a way that caused a very inappropriate sound to come out of Dark’s mouth. Anti suddenly jumped away and casually joined Amy, seeing that the woman was stunned. Anti ran his tongue over his lips and sniffed, a small smirk on his face as he watched Dark stumble around. Dark started gasping and he clawed at his head, his body slowly stretching into two forms. He let out a scream and with a loud ‘crack’ the two parts broke apart completely. Dark landed on one side of the kitchen and Mark on the other. 

“Mark!” Amy rushed over to Mark while Anti went to Dark. 

“Hi, honey. Was I too much for you?” Anti teased while Dark struggled to get up. 

“You’re. An. Asshole.” Dark growled. 

“Love you, too.” Anti chuckled. 

“Wait, did I?” Dark blinked several times when he saw Mark. “Anti! What did you do!?” 

“I let you be free too, doesn’t it feel better having your own body?” 

“You’re a moron!” Dark crawled over to Mark and pressed his fingers against his neck. “If he’s dead, I’m killing you before I go down.” Dark threatened to Anti. “There’s a pulse.” 

“I knew you’d be fine,” Anti said. 

“Did you? Or did you just take a wild guess and prayed for the best?” Dark asked.

“Maybe a little of both.” Dark was about to start yelling, but Amy put a hand on his arm.

“Can you please tell me what’s happening?” She asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Demons, Amy!” Anti laughed, throwing his arms into the air. 

“Demons?”

“Get me and Mark some water, I’ll carry him to the couch and I’ll explain everything.” Dark sighed. 

“Demons!” Anti yelled again. 

“You’re a Virus!” 


	7. Setting Up

Mark woke up to his face getting slapped repeatedly, he opened his eyes to see Anti kneeling in front of him. Mark lifted a leg, put his foot on Anti’s chest and pushed him away.

“Why is my head screaming at me?” Mark groaned, rubbing his temples.

“Because someone didn’t want to be lonely.” Mark turned his head and let out a yelp when he saw a man who looked like him but gray sitting on his loveseat with his girlfriend.

“What the fuck!?”

“Dark, pleasure to meet you.” Dark greeted.

“Oh...so that’s what you look like...if you’ll excuse me.” Mark let out a squeak before falling over, passing out.

“I just got your ass up.” Anti huffed, walking on his knees back to the couch.

“Let me see if I got this right. You two are demons?” Amy asked, watching as Anti went back to hitting Mark’s face.

“Yes. We come from a dimension called The Otherworld. The only way to leave that place is by getting a Virus to travel through the internet connection since that is the only thing linking all dimensions together.” Dark stated.

“And he’s a Virus?” Amy pointed at Anti.

“Yes.”

“And you are?”

“I’d prefer not to talk about it,” Dark said as he stood, going over to the couch.

“Who all knows about this?” Amy asked.

“At the moment it’s Mark, Jack, Signe and yourself,” Dark answered, placing a hand on Anti’s shoulder and pulling him away from Mark. Dark put his hand on Mark’s head and a second later the man gasped and rolled off the couch, now wide awake.

“Why didn’t you do that sooner?” Anti asked.

“Because I needed to have a conversation with Amy and it’s best to keep you distracted.” Dark took Mark’s hand and helped him to his feet.

“Rude.” Anti pouted.

“Get over it.” Dark scoffed.

“So, what do we do now?” Mark asked.

“Well, now that I have my own body, I can conduct my research without interruption...hopefully.” Dark shot a look at Anti.

“I just want someone to love me.” Anti chuckled as he stood.

“You just want someone to fuck.” Mark huffed.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no.” Anti grabbed Dark’s arm. “You’ve already been given a taste of the appetizer earlier, wanna skip to dessert?”

“Let go of me,” Dark growled.

“Wait, Dark just left my body, which means.” Mark made a face.

“It was how I separated you two,” Anti said.

“Amy, please tell me that didn’t happen.” Mark groaned as he walked over to Amy.

“It did and it was something. It’s not every day when you see two people who look like your boyfriend and their best friend make-out in front of you.” Amy raised her brows at the memory.

“It was hot, wasn’t it?” Anti laughed.

“No, no it wasn’t,” Mark answered for Amy. Amy didn’t even bother attempting to say anything anyways.

“Since I got this one worked up.” Anti pointed a thumb at Dark. “I know how big you and let’s just say Amy’s one lucky girl. And if I play my cards right, I can be very lucky too.” Anti winked and licked his lips.

“I’m uncomfortable!” Mark shouted.

“I can make you-”

“What do you need to make this process go faster?” Mark cut off Anti by asking Dark a question.

“The only thing I need is peace and quiet while I work,” Dark stated before suddenly throwing Anti over his shoulder.

“Are you tying me up again? While that was fun, it’s not very effective.” Anti said, kicking his feet a little.

“I’m taking this one back to Jack’s home, filling him and Signe in on the current situation and I’ll return to start working. Do you have an extra computer that you don’t care much for?” Dark asked.

“I’ll buy one if it gets him off my back.” Mark gestured towards Anti.

“I can get on your-”

“Goodbye,” Dark said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

“You do realize that it’s two in the morning here, right?” Anti asked when they arrived, all of the lights off. Dark sighed and lowered Anti to his feet.

“Great, stay here, charge up and either I’ll come back or you can bring them back to Mark’s so can discuss this fully,” Dark stated.

“Aw, you want me to charge, you must care for me.” Anti teased.

“You’re just a pain when you’re running low,” Dark said.

“You-” Anti stopped when something hit the back of the head, making him fall over.

“Fucking, shit!” Jack cursed when he realized that it was Dark and Anti in his living room.

“You hit me!” Anti shouted, getting back up. “You hit me with a bat!”

“You’re currently in my home at two in the morning, how was I not supposed to think you were robbers!?” Jack yelled back.

“He does have a point.” Dark shrugged.  

“You’re an asshole and you’re a jerk.” Anti huffed.

“I’m sorry, alright? What are you doing up and why are you here?”

“Anti decided to have me and Mark split,” Dark said.

“Is he okay?” Jack asked.

“Mark is fine, a little stunned because of how Anti did it, but I’ll explain everything in detail tomorrow after everyone gets some rest.” Dark looked down at the clothes he was wearing. “I could do with a new attire.” He said to himself.

“I always thought you look sexy as fuck in a suit,” Anti said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dark said, ignoring Anti’s comment.

“Bye-Bye, Darky.” Anti sang.

“Don’t call me that.” Dark rolled his eyes before disappearing.

“Well, I gotta go charge.” Anti clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

“Charge?” Jack asked.

“Let me show you. Mind if I borrow your computer?” Anti headed towards Jack’s recording room.

“You’re not going to break it, are you?” Jack asked as he followed.

“I’ll probably end up making it better when I’m done.” Anti went into the room. “Now, while I’m in there, don’t delete anything. I could be in any folder and deleting me would not be a good time for your computer or any electrical devices in a fifty-mile radius.” Anti placed his hands on the computer. “It takes a lot of energy to re-code yourself,” Anti added before he suddenly became a cloud of pixels. The form went into the computer’s screen and Jack looked at it, shocked to see Anti standing on his background. “This feels fucking amazing.” Anti groaned. “I really did need a full-body charge.”

“Don’t go snooping through my files,” Jack said.

“Scout’s honor.” Anti saluted before jumping into the Chrome Browser icon.

“He’s gonna know my search history.” Jack sighed. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”


	8. Charging Up

 

Anti let his body float through the internet stream. He could feel the energy of thousands and thousands of computers around him and his body ate that energy up. He took little pieces from each computer, barely any to affect the computers, but enough to fill him up. 

He was watching his hand move up in down like a wave, faces of people staring at their computer screens flashed past him. This was calming. This was soothing.

This was boring.

Anti held his arms out and tucked his legs under him, making him go upright and stop. He chewed on his lip and he looked around. Did he want to fuck with someone? He could ruin someone’s internet connection for a moment, just enough to cause their page to display the ‘no internet is connected’ page with that little dinosaur that Anti loved playing with. Playing games with someone didn’t seem right at the moment, Anti felt too lazy for that. A movie sounds fun. Maybe he could catch someone watching Netflix or something. 

“Which country am I in?” Anti asked himself as he went into the nearest computer monitor. He appeared as a small green ball that went unnoticed by the teenager typing away like their life depended on it. “Someone has a paper due tomorrow, don’t they?” Anti knew he wasn’t truly in the mood, but this was too good to pass up. He went behind the Word Document and pressed his hands against the back of the page.

“Wait, what?” The person started clicking rapidly. “No, no, no!” Anti yanked his hands back and the document crashed. “I didn’t save!” The person cried as they leaned against their palms. 

“You should always save,” Anti said through the speakers, scaring the person to the point of screaming and falling out of their chair. Anti held his stomach from laughing so hard as the person started calling for their mother and ran out of the room. 

“What do you mean your computer was talking?” 

“I mean my computer was talking!” 

“Time to go,” Anti said before dipping back into the internet, checking the location as he passed it. “America...I’m near Dark.” Anti rubbed his hands together before he grabbed a large pixel and formed it into a map. “If I can find Mark’s house, I can find his computer.” Anti hummed to himself as he kicked back and rode the internet stream again. “There you are!” Anti cheered and flipped over so that he was now standing on the pixel. “Time to surf the web!” He laughed as he took off, traveling faster as the pixel took him where he wanted to go. “Making my way downtown!” Anti scream sang. “Surfing fast, faces pass and I’m Dark bound!” Anti was about to start to screech the ‘doo’s at the top of his lungs, but it became a yelp when the pixel suddenly stopped and launched him off of it. “Rude!” Anti huffed as he flew back to the pixel. He stuck his tongue out at it before turning his head and seeing Dark. Anti smiled and chuckled before going through the little window to enter the computer. 

“Hello, Anti.” Dark greeted. 

“Hey, Darky. What you up to?” Anti asked. 

“I was about to begin some work,” Dark answered.

“Boring.” Anti sang. 

“I’m shocked that you’re not currently going through Jack’s search history,” Dark commented. “Or on other sites.” He added with a hum.

“I’m not in the mood to see what kind of porn Jack’s into. Not yet at least.” Anti let out a laugh. 

“What do you want, Anti?” 

“I got bored and wanted to see my favorite demon.” Anti spun around as he walked across the screen. 

“It has only been five minutes since the last time you saw me.” Dark sighed. 

“I get bored easily.” Anti pouted.

“You do speak the truth.” Dark adjusted himself in the chair. 

“Could we watch a movie?” Anti asked. 

“I need to-”

“Please!” Anti clapped his hands together. “Please, please, please, please!” 

“Fine.” 

“Yay!” Anti touched the browser button and stepped aside as Dark pulled up Netflix. “You can choose,” Anti said before jumping and becoming a small green dot, settling at the bottom of the screen so he wouldn’t be in Dark’s way. 

“I should have made different life choices,” Dark muttered to himself as he selected a film. He made sure that the subtitles were on since Anti had a habit of adding little comments whenever they watched something. Dark never admitted to not hating those comments, but he would never let Anti know that. He would never hear the end of it. 

After thirty minutes of the film, Anti spoke something that wasn’t a comment about the movie. 

“Could you pause?” Anti asked, waiting for Dark to do so before popping out of the computer. “Gotta pee.” He added as he rushed out of the room. 

Dark rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He used the moment to crack a few joints and stretch. 

“Back!” Anti announced and ran behind Dark, setting his head on top of the other man’s and loosely wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck, his hands lightly patting at his chest. “I’m all charged up.” 

“Good for you,” Dark said and was about to remove Anti’s arms but the virus reached over him and grabbed the laptop, unplugging it. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to finish the movie,” Anti stated, kicking his shoes and crawling into the bed. He placed the laptop on the center of the bed and crossed his legs as he sat next to it. Anti smiled as he patted the spot next to him. “I know that you are dying to know what’s going to happen next.” 

“You could have just gone back into the computer,” Dark stated as he stood, slipping off his blazer. 

“And miss this show?” Anti said with a grin and waving eyebrows. 

“It’s for comfort, not for you,” Dark said, removing his shoes as well. 

“You can get as comfortable as you want.” Anti chuckled. 

“Then you should leave.” Dark had a smirk on his lips and joined Anti on the bed. 

“You know you’re life would be dull without me.” Anti gave Dark’s back a pat. 

“I’d take dull any day.” Dark shifted a little before settling down.

“Bullshit.” Anti pressed play on the movie. Dark didn’t respond and went back to watching the film. 

Another hour past and Dark stiffened when something touched his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Anti had dozed off, his head now resting on him. Dark didn’t realize till now that Anti had been quiet. Dark debated on moving the virus, but moving him would wake him and waking him would mean he’d be talking again. Dark simply sighed and moved a little so he was a little more comfortable and watched the rest of the movie in peace.  


	9. Anti's Worth

Anti woke up to find himself fully-clothed on the bed, but the blanket was covering him as well. Anti shimmied a little in the warmth and let out a happy sigh. He reminded himself to tease Dark later about tucking him in. 

“What do we do now then?” Mark’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“I just need some more time and I’ll know how to separate us and you’ll never have to see us again,” Dark said. “But, I need to guys to do me a favor.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Jack huffed. 

“It’s easy. Just keep Anti distracted.” Dark said. Anti perked up at his name, he tossed the blanket off of him and got out of the bed. 

“Why?” Amy asked. 

“Can’t he help you?” Signe added.

“I learned something today that he can not see.” Dark was about to say more, but the door opening stopped him.

“What did you learn?” Anti asked.

“Nothing.” Dark quickly answered. 

“No. You learned something and you want them to distract me.” Anti looked at the humans, all of them avoiding eye contact. “Dark. What did you learn?” 

“I will tell you later, we have to take care of other-”   
“What did you learn!?” Everyone but Dark flinched at Anti’s shout, his voice deepening at the last word.  

“Henrik’s been killed,” Dark stated. Anti stiffened and his eyes went wide. His eyes started to turn red as he harshly blinked, trying to hold back tears. 

“Who’s Henrik?” Jack asked in a whisper as Anti hugged himself and slowly walked over to the wall and leaned against it. 

“Henrik was the one who found Anti when he was first created. So...in terms that you would understand, Henrik was basically his father.” 

“Oh shit…” Mark said, his own body slumping. 

“Two plus two is four. Four plus four is eight. Eight plus eight is sixteen.” Anti started to mutter, body shaking. 

“What is he doing?” Amy asked as she hugged Mark. 

“He does that when he has a panic attack.” Dark stating, going over to Anti. 

“Sixteen plus sixteen is thirty-two. Thirty-two plus Thirty-two is sixty-four.” Anti took in a sharp breath between each word. 

“Anti. Breathe. Deep breathes, not small ones.” Dark said in a calm tone.

“Who knew demons could have panic attacks?” Jack said quietly. 

“Sixty-four plus sixty-four is one hundred and eight.” Anti was speaking slower now, longer pauses between each word. 

“What do you need?” Dark asked. 

“Fuck me,” Anti said between gritted teeth. 

“I know you’re upset, but-”

“Literally fuck me! Bend me over and fuck my ass until I can’t walk!” Anti screamed.

“Why is everything about sex with you?” Jack asked. 

“Because that’s all I’m good for!” Anti snapped. “That’s all I can fucking do right!” The room went silent as Anti continued to scream. “I am a Virus! I am nothing but a god-damn Virus! All I am good for is to take other demons from our realm to yours! All I am good for is to be used! A Virus is not wanted unless they are needed! Sex is all I have! Sex is the only thing nobody can deny that I’m good at because I can easily prove them wrong! I am nothing! Nothing! So, I made myself something by showing people that I am useful! That I have worth! I just don’t want to be ignored!” Anti began shaking again as his tears finally flowed. “I am just a Virus. I am seen as nothing more than just a Virus. A fucking  _ thing  _ for the other demons to insult and use. If they’re going to use me...I might as well get some fun out of it.” 

“I wasn’t expecting to cry today,” Signe said in a hoarse voice, clinging to Jack’s arm as her makeup ran down her face. 

“He’s gone! Henrik’s gone!” Anti clutched at his head. “They took him! They fucking took him away!” His body began to glitch.

“Anti, you need to calm down,” Dark said sternly.

“They killed him Dark! They killed the only demon that didn’t treat me like nothing! They killed him!” Anti coughed from sobbing too hard. 

“I know. I know they did. We’ll get revenge for him, I promise. But you need to calm down.” Dark tried to grab Anti, but he hissed and pulled his hands away as if he was shocked. 

“Thirty years! Thirty years he treated me like I was his own! Thirty years he’d patch me up when I got hurt! Thirty years he told me that I was special! Thirty years he cared for me! He loved me! I was his son!” A green bolt came out of Anti and struck the ground in front of Mark’s feet. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Mark cried, grabbing Amy and moving her back. 

“Why!? Why did they kill him! What did he ever do wrong!?” Anti punched the wall and a hole formed. 

“Chica! Room, now!” Mark shouted, shooing the blonde dog away. Chica whimpered and laid on the ground, resting her chin on her paws. 

“What’s happening!?” Jack asked, hiding Signe behind him. 

“Anti! Anti listen to me! Anti!” Dark shouted over the static sound that was beginning to fill the room. 

“I’ve done nothing to them! Nothing! They have no reason to hurt an innocent demon! He’s the nicest of our kind!” More bolts came out of Anti’s body, a hue of green cubes surrounded him. 

“Anti! We ran! We ran from them! They’re just trying to get you worked up!” Dark shouted.

“Well, it fucking worked! They fucking did it!” Anti let out a scream and a wave of the cubes flew out and knocked everyone over. 

“I liked it better when he was making sex jokes!” Mark yelled. 

“Signe, sing  _ Hush Little Baby! _ ” Dark suddenly ordered. 

“What!?” Signe was not expecting that. 

“Sing it!”

“Why!?”

“Just do it!” 

“I... _ Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. _ ” Signe started to softly sing, the static already lessening. “ _ And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.”  _ Anti’s hands lowered and his hue began to fade. “ _ And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass _ .” Anti fell back against the wall, the static gone and his hue barely visible. “ _ And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.”  _ Anti slowly slid down to his rear and he curled up into a ball. “ _ And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.”  _ Anti hid his face into his knees.    
“ _ And if that cart _ -”

“You can stop,” Dark said, crawling over to Anti and resting a hand on his back, feeling the Virus moving slightly as he cried. “Henrik sang that to him all the time when he got upset. Anti would claim that it was childish, but it always works.” Dark explained. “Everything’s fine now. We’ll-” Dark didn’t get to finish what he was saying before he and Anti both suddenly disappeared. 


	10. The First Taste

Dark and Anti both yelled as they fell through the air, grunting when they landed. Dark slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a red floor. 

_ Great. _

“There you are, it’s been years since I’ve last seen your face!” Dark growled when he heard the voice of someone he never wanted to be near again. “Aw, you’re little Virus is crying.” Dark looked at Anti and saw that he was glaring at the other person, tears still on his face. 

“You killed him.” Anti practically hissed. 

“Did I?” The person said with a chuckle. 

“Erin?” A voice with a thick accent said. 

“Henrik!” Dark watched Anti perk up and scramble to his feet, running over to a man in a lab coat and hugging him. 

“They said you were dead, they said…” Anti hugged Henrik even tighter.

“I know, it’s fine. I’m okay, I’m okay, Erin.” Henrik said, patting Anti on the back. 

“Did you seriously believe that we would kill off one of our best doctors?” The man asked while Dark stood as well. 

“Fuck off, Avarum.” Dark scoffed, finally looking at the man who was speaking. 

“I thought you didn’t use such crude language?” Avarum asked, a smirk forming on his gray face. He was built like Dark, but with a sharper face and there was a purple hue around him.

“Things change when I’m forced to look at something that literally makes my skin crawl.” Dark said harshly. 

“Why did you run, Damian?” Avarum asked. 

“Do not call me that.” Dark spat. “I am not that weak child anymore.” 

“You are, and will always be Damian, you can not escape that.” Avarum stated. “Now, why did you leave? You were to marry Liberi and then you disappeared the night of the wedding.” 

“I am not marrying her. I am not marrying anyone that you chose for me.” Dark said. 

“You are to marry her and you will produce the third heir!” Avarum shouted. “We are to have three generations to the crown at all times and with your grandparent's recent murder, you are to fulfill your duties and have an offspring!” 

“Stop talking like your head is in your ass!” Dak shouted back. 

“Stop talking as if you know better than me! Go back to your true form, go back to the palace and get ready for your marriage!” Avarum’s aura was growing. 

“I will not!” Dark’s aura was growing as well. 

“Why do you not want to get married!? You have no reason to be avoiding it like this!” 

“Erin, wait.” Henrik said when Anti stepped away from him. Dark looked at the Virus when Anti took his hand and pressed his forehead to his shoulder. 

“What are you-”

“Isn’t that just cute? The little bug you trick has fallen for you.” Avarum started laughing, Anti turned his head and glared at the other demon. “What did he tell you? That you mattered? That you’re important. You’re just a Virus. Just a little, pathetic, glitch that means nothing.” 

“Do not talk about my son like that!” Henrik snapped.

“He is not your son! You are a Demon! He is a mistake! His name is Errat! His name literally means mistake!” Avarum pointed at Anti as he yelled. 

“My name is Anti.” Anti said through clenched teeth. “Not Errat, not Erin. Anti. My name is Antisepticeye.” 

“You are a Virus. You do not get to name yourself. You do not have the right to name yourself.” 

“And you do not have the right to have your own hand so far up your ass that you’re a Goddamn puppet.” Anti showed Avarum his teeth, a soft hiss coming out of his mouth. 

“Let go of his hand. Now.” Avarum ordered. 

“Choke on a dick.” Anti spat. 

“Damian, tell your Virus to listen.” Avarum said to Dark. 

“Do you really think I can control him?” Dark chuckled. “And my name is not Damian. I already told you.” 

“Dark doesn’t want to get married. Get over it.” Anti said with a wink. 

“Dark? How creative.” Avarum rolled his eyes. “Alright, you’ve had your fun. I bet he was a fun lay, since that’s all Virus’ are useful for anyways. I bet you were just like that at the other realm, weren’t you?” Anti just glared at Avarum. “You were always great at whoring yourself out. No sense of pride since you’ll lay with anyone that will give you the time of day.” Dark could feel Anti’s grip on his hand tighten. 

“I am not going to just stand here and listen to you insult me like I’m nothing! I am not nothing!” Anti screamed. 

“You are a Virus! It’s one in the same!”

“You fucking piece of shit!” Anti went to attack Avarum but Dark caught him. “Let me stab him! Just one fucking stab to the face!” Anti glitched a knife into his hand and he flailed his body as he tried to get out of Dark’s hold, holding back a little since he didn’t want to hurt Dark. 

“If you honestly believe that you could even think about attacking me, you are gravely mistaken.” Avarum said. 

“We are not…” Dark’s voice trailed off as he felt something pulling him from the inside. “I think we’re going back.” Dark said softly. 

“Yep...yep, we’re going back.” Anti groaned, sounding winded. “And I ain’t going back alone!” Anti took off for Henrik. 

“Erin, what are you-” Henrik let out a yelp when Anti tackled him and the two of them, along with Dark, were yanked out of the Otherworld just like they were pulled in. 

“My head is fucking killing me.” Jack groaned, rubbing his temple. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Mark was leaning against the wall, holding his stomach. Singe let out a loud screech when Anti and Henrik landed on the coffee table, shattering it. Dark landing on the ground next to them. 

“My coffee table.” Mark whined. 

“I think there’s a splinter in my ass.” Anti groaned, rolling over. 

“You can take care of that on your own.” Henrik stated, adjusting his glasses. 

“But you're a doctor.” Anti rubbed his rear. 

“So, the fuck just happened?” Jack asked.

“Say hi to my dad.” Anti gestured at Henrik.

“And get ready to say hello to a herd of pissed off Demons.” Dark muttered.


	11. The Faces

“Now I have three demons in my living room!” Mark exclaimed while pacing in his living room. “And there’s going to be more!?” 

“There’s a high chance of it.” Dark answered, moving his foot when Anti started poking at it. Anti was laying on the ground next to the couch while Dark and Henrik sat on it. 

“So, just a quick question, do I have a son-in-law?” Henrik asked. 

“No, you don’t. Anti just did that to piss off Avarum.” Dark said, looking down at Anti who just held up a thumb. 

“Is Anti okay?” Signe asked, kneeling next to Anti and patting at the back of his head since his face was on the floor. 

“He’s exhausted.” Dark said. 

“Virus’ are very emotionally driven, most of their strength and energy come from said emotions. From what I’ve heard, Erin, I mean, Anti, is currently drained and needs to charge.” 

“I should have made him go back into the computer last night.” Dark groaned. 

“Like you can make me do anything.” Anti lightly chuckled, turning his head and looking at Signe. He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes when Signe kept rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not gonna fuck your girlfriend, Jack.” Anti said, not even needing to look at Jack to know what his face was. “She’d probably kick my ass.” He added, earning a giggle from Signe. “Dark might try to fuck Amy though.” 

“Excuse!?” Mark said stepping in front of a laughing Amy. 

“Anti, go charge, you’re being more of a pain than usual.” Dark sighed. 

“Give me a second.” Anti hummed. The room filled with beeps and the humans all checked their phones. 

“This thing was full just a moment ago.” Jack muttered. Anti grunted and jumped to his feet, patting his stomach. 

“That was a great snack.” Anti chuckled. 

“You ate my phone battery.” Signe pouted. 

“Sorry, Wishy. I needed a good ol’ kick in the ass and your phones were the easiest things for me to get to.” Anti ruffled Signe’s hair. Signe gently slapped Anti’s hand away and stood up. She flicked Anti’s nose before going over to Jack. “You’re a lucky man, Jack.” 

“I know.” Jack chuckled and kissed Signe’s forehead. 

“Aren’t you two just fucking adorable.” Anti pressed his hands to his cheeks and pushed out his lips as he said that. 

“Okay, but Demons? In my home? A herd of them?” Mark asked. 

“We need to get ourselves detached from Mark and Jack immediately.” Dark said. “Henrik, can you help?” 

“I’ll help if only you answer a few questions.” Henrik stated.

“We don’t have time-”

“We have time for you to tell me why my son took off for years without even a single goodbye.” Henrik said harshly, the hurt clear in his voice. He looked over at Anti, who was rubbing his arm and staring at the ground. “You scared me, Anti. I thought they got you. I thought they took you away after they promised me that they wouldn’t.” 

“They would have used you to find us if you knew where we went.” Anti answered softly. 

“You could have at least told me that you were okay. That you weren’t hurt. That you were alive.” Henrik stood up. “I didn’t know anything. I knew nothing. I spent months looking around the Otherworld for you. I haven’t had a good night's sleep since you left.” Henrik’s voice cracked a little. “You could have just left a note, a fucking scrap piece of paper that said ‘I’m alive’. Something, fucking anything would have been better than just taking off.” 

“I’m sorry.” Anti finally looked at Henrik, eyebrows raising a little when Henrik placed both hands on his shoulders.  

“You’re a fucking pain in the ass.” Henrik sighed. “But you’re my pain in the ass.” He added before pulling Anti in for a hug. 

“Now that we’ve had our little reunion moment, we need to get to work before half of the Otherworld comes for us.” Dark said, getting up in a huff and leaving the room. 

“What’s up his ass?” Jack muttered. 

“Why did you two leave?” Herik asked, Anti and him being the only ones unaffected by Dark storming out. 

“Dark didn’t want to marry Liberi.” Anti answered with a shrug. 

“I mean, I understand that. Liberi isn’t really the best Demon in the Otherworld. I don’t think she has a sense of humor.” Henrik chuckled. “And by the sounds of it, you’re still attached to your host, so you haven’t been able to come back.”

“I wouldn’t have even if we weren’t.” Anti said. “I hate it in the Otherworld.” 

“That I understand too. Not really the nicest place to be a Virus.” Henrik let out a sigh. “I’ll try my best to help with the knowledge I have.” Henrik looked at Anti’s neck, seeing the long scar on it. “I can see that you used violence to being the detachment, how did Dark? It’s Dark, right?” 

“Yep.” Anti popped his ‘p’ while smirking at Mark’s reaction, which was him crossing his arms and pouting.  

“Ah, you used embarrassment.” Henrik said. 

“It started as anger.” Anti added. 

“I see, I see. So, I can tell that you two were the hosts since your bodies are very similar to Anti’s and Dark’s.” Henrik said to Jack and Mark. “I believe you are Jack and you’re…”

“Mark.” Mark answered as a mutter. 

“Jack and Mark?” Henrik pointed at the men as he said their names, smiling when he got head nods. “Now, I’m going to need to borrow you two, so I can have all the data I need.” 

“Why do you need us?” Mark asked.

“I will most likely need some samples.” Henrik answered.

“Samples?” Jack stiffened a little. “What kind of samples?” 

“Like saliva, maybe blood, urine, sperm.” 

“What!?” Jack and Mark both yelped.

“Gonna jack you off, Jackie!” Anti laughed, making a crude hand gesture. Henrik managed to keep a straight face for a moment before laughing like Anti. 

“That was a good one!” Henrik patted Anti’s back. 

“You should have seen your faces!” Anti practically screeched. 

“Like father, like son.” Amy chuckled. 

“Oh, that was a good laugh.” Henrik said, wiping a tear away. “But in all seriousness, the saliva and blood are a possibility.”

“I’m upset.” Mark pouted.

“I’m uncomfortable.” Jack added.

“Shall we get started?” Henrik asked.

“Fine.” Mark and Jack groaned together. 


	12. Sludged

Jack rubbed his tongue on the inside of his cheek, the spot feeling weird after Henrik swabbed a cue tip against it. He turned his head and watched as Henrik did the same to Mark. Henrik then placed the cue tips into separate plastic containers that he got from the kitchen. He had pieces of paper in front of the containers that said their names. 

“Remind me to buy you new containers.” Henrik said.

“Why would you-” Mark stopped himself when he saw Henrik place his hands over the containers and a clear sludge came out of his palms and filled them up with it. 

“That's gross as hell.” Jack said. 

“Wait till you have to drink it.” Anti opened his mouth to let Henrik swab his cheek. 

“Very funny.” Mark huffed. 

“He's not joking.” Henrik stated, taking the swab from Anti and placing it in Jack's container. “Although, you won't be swallowing.” Henrik added as he picked up the fourth and final cue tip and went over to Dark. 

“Um, what?” Jack asked. 

“It’s like doing mouthwash.” Henrik said as he removed the cue tip from Dark’s mouth. “You put it on, swish it around and spit it out.” 

“Then why are you swabbing?” Mark asked, holding out the last word when he saw Henrik using his and Dark’s cue tips to stir the sludge and it slowly became a very dark purple. 

“The swab is for cells and DNA and putting it in your mouth will allow it to match your internal temperature.” Henrik explained as he stirred Jack's container and the sludge became a teal color.

“I really don't want to put that in my mouth.” Jack groaned while Henrik poured the teal sludge into two cups and did the same with the purple. 

“You do if you want to get rid of me.” Anti winked, taking a teal filled cup from Herik. 

“Does it taste bad?” Jack asked as he stared into the cup he was given. 

“It doesn't taste of anything.” Henrik answered, passing out the purple cups to Dark and Mark. 

“It smells like death.” Mark scrunched his nose up after sniffing the cup. 

“Then I suggest plugging your nose.” Dark stated before dumping the purple sludge into his mouth. 

“Remember, keep it in there for a full minute.” Henrik said, getting a head nod from Dark. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been sludged.” Anti chuckled before slurping up the sludge as well. 

“I already hate it.” Mark groaned before tilting his head back and letting the sludge plop into his mouth. 

“Why did it have to be demons?” Jack sighed and pinched his nose, letting the sludge go into his mouth as well. 

“When you’re done, just spit it back into the cup.” Henrik said, going over to Mark’s laptop and typing a few things in. Jack looked over at Anti and saw that he had made a ‘d’ with his hand and was tapping it to his chest. Anti squinted his eyes at Dark and did the gesture again. Dark rolled his eyes before turning his palm up and shaking his hand a little. Jack watched as Anti moved his hands around and then Dark doing the same when Anti stopped. The movements didn’t make any sense to Jack, he recognized it as Sign Language, but he didn’t know any words. 

“It’s rude to speak ASL when there are those who don’t understand.” Henrik said, glancing over at Anti. Anti signed towards Henrik in protest. “I know you hate sitting around, but I’m sure you can handle it for a minute. I also know you don’t like it when others speak and you can’t understand it, you don’t want to do the same to others, do you?” Anti just crossed his arms and pouted while Mark and Jack put their hands over their mouth to hold back a laugh. “Don’t be rude either, you two.” Henrik scolded, wagging a finger towards Mark and Jack. The two just lowered their heads while Anti grinned. “Watch it.” Henrik warned, looking over at Dark when he heard him spitting out the sludge. 

“I forgot how much this stuff coats your tongue.” Dark said as he spat again. The sludge was not a strange swirl of blue and red, the two colors refusing to mix. Anti spat out his sludge a moment later, the color now being a bright, neon, green. 

“Good, it’s working by the looks of it.” Henrik stated as he took Anti’s and Dark’s cups away, setting them down on the desk. 

“It looks like shit.” Mark commented after spitting as well, brown sludge still dripping out of his mouth. Jack let his tongue hang out of his mouth, bright blue sludge rolling off of it. 

“Here.” Henrik gave Mark and Jack some tissues before taking their cups away. 

“That reminded me of the time I dumped a shit ton of glue into my mouth.” Mark said, using the tissue to wipe down his tongue. 

“I tasted glue for a week.” Dark muttered. 

“That shit was hilarious!” Anti laughed. 

“That shit was stupid.” Jack chuckled. 

“At least glue is nontoxic.” Henrik commented, grabbing two more containers. 

“I just realized we had demon spit in our mouths!” Jack suddenly shouted. 

“You’ve had worse things in your mouth.” Anti said with a shrug. 

“What the fuck have you put into my mouth!? Wait, no! Don’t tell me! I really don’t want to know!” Jack put his hands over his face. 

“I’ll give you a hint: It starts with a ‘d’ and ends with ‘ick’.” Anti laughed when Jack let out a loud groan and walked away from him. “There’s also been ass!” Anti shouted over Jack’s own wails of despair. 

“You haven’t-”

“No.” Dark answered Mark’s question before he could even finish. 

“Hush, I need to concentrate.” Henrik said and the other men went over to the desk and watched as Henrik worked. Henrik’s eyes began to glow as he took Dark’s and Mark’s cups and dumped them into a new container. He watched intently as the two sludges slowly mixed themselves together, returning to the color it was before they were in their mouths. Henrik said nothing and did the same thing with Jack’s and Anti’s, the sludges doing what Mark’s and Dark’s had. “I got it.” Henrik said, blinking and his eyes going back to normal.

“Got what?” Jack asked.

“I know how to separate you guys." 


	13. Sample One Of Two

“How do you know they’re here?” Mark asked Henrik in a whisper as he, Amy, Signe, Jack, Dark, Anti and Henrik all entered a night-club. The flashing lights and fog were already giving Mark a headache. 

“I can sense their soul,” Henrik said, opening one eye wider than the other and staring at Mark, getting a little squeak in response. 

“Oh, you fucker,” Mark grumbled when Henrik started laughing. 

“I wasn’t lying though,” Henrik said. “But it’s not like that. The person we’re looking for is also a Virus like Anti and I’ve learned how to track Virus’ energy source because this one-” Henrik pointed at Anti, who was smirking at a young man whose rear he was staring at. “-has a tendency to run away and get lost.” 

“Focus.” Dark slapped Anti upside the head. 

“ _ Nein _ , let him get into his mood,” Henrik said in Anti’s defense. “We’re going to need his...talents.” 

“I’m already uncomfortable.” Jack sighed. 

“There they are.” Henrik pointed at a young woman sitting at the bar. “We’ll be at that table over there, you know what I need, right?”

“Yes, sir!” Anti saluted before swaggering away, going up to the woman and sitting on the stool next to her. “How are-”

“Gay.” The woman stated before Anti could finish his question, taking a sip of her drink.

“Good!” Anti laughed. “Because I was sent over here by my friend. She thinks you’re cute and is too shy to make the first move.” Anti felt the lie easily roll off his tongue and he gestured towards the other with his head. 

“The cutie next to the string bean?” The woman asked, looking over. 

“Yep! Let me go get her and tell her the news.” Anti chuckled before heading back over to the others. “Signe, you’re going to have to make-out with that woman.” 

“What!?” Signe yelped while Jack stiffened and eyes going wide. 

“Shove your tongue down her throat.” Anti turned and pointed at the woman who gave Signe a smile and a wink. 

“I-I-I-” Signe stuttered, face bright red.

“She doesn’t need to kiss her, Anti. That’s just the plan you had.” Henrik said. “We just need some of her DNA.” He added to Signe. 

“Like, a hair?” Signe asked. 

“Hair, skin sample, saliva sample, blood, anything really.” Henrik shrugged. “I’m going to be able to use her Virus cells to create a barrier between the link with Anti and Jack and then use Dark’s cells to shatter that barrier and separate them completely. 

“How?” Mark held out the word. 

“Demon magic, don’t question it.” Anti said with a wave of his hand. “Now, go tongue-fuck that Virus.” Anti pulled Signe to her feet and gave her a little nudge towards the woman. 

“Don’t be rude to my girlfriend.” Jack snapped, finally returning from his daze and giving Anti a slap upside the head. 

“Why does everyone do that?” Anti whined and rubbed the sore spot. 

“We could always just pluck a hair from her head while she’s distracted.” Dark suggested. 

“And ruin the fun?” Anti giggled, cursing and glaring at Jack when he slapped him again.

“There she goes.” Amy said and the group watched the show.  

Signe walked up to the woman and sat down where Anti had been not too long ago. She gave a little wave to the woman and her smile was shaky as the woman said something with a wink to her. 

“I’ll go get the hair.” Dark started to go but Henrik’s arm cut him off.

“We can’t cause a scene. How would you explain to a bunch of drunk humans why you’re taking a woman’s hair?” Henrik said. 

“They’re drunk. They probably wouldn’t even notice.” Dark huffed.

“Humans are unpredictable when drunk, you know this.” Henrik stated. 

“We could pretend to be drunk ourselves and ‘trip’.” Mark suggested. 

“Still could cause a scene.” Henrik said. 

“We could steal her drink.” Amy offered. “She’s put her mouth on it, boom, saliva.” 

“Taking someone’s drink at a bar is a no-go.” Jack said. “That’s a good way to get a fat-lip.” 

“Why do I feel like you’re speaking from experience.” Anti asked with a raised brow. 

“I’m from Ireland, we take our drinking seriously.” Jack said, puffing his chest out a little. 

“Felix accidentally elbowed him in the mouth the last time we were all out.” Mark said.

“Really?” Jack stuck his tongue out towards Mark. 

“I’m always the designated driver, let me have my fun.” Mark chuckled. 

“You’re a designated pain in my ass.” Jack huffed. 

“Signe looks like she’s gonna cry.” Anti laughed. 

“She’s terrified. She’s talking to a literal fucking demon.” Jack protested. 

“Me and Dark are literal fucking demons and she has no problem talking with us.” Anti said. 

“That’s because you two look like her boyfriend and her friend’s boyfriend. You have familiar faces.” Henrik stated. “She’s used to you two, she has no idea who that woman is. None of us do. All we know is that she’s a Virus and that’s it.” 

“What if something goes wrong? Do we attack?” Mark asked. “We have to keep Signe safe and we’re using her as literal bait.” 

“If the Virus wants to keep her cover, she won’t do anything drastic...hopefully.” Henrik added that last part softly. 

“I’m going over there and making sure you don’t get my girlfriend killed.” Jack said moved to go to Signe and was stopped by Anti. 

“She’s not going to get killed, the worst thing that’s going to happen is some innuendos thrown her way.” Anti said. “Virus’ don’t attack unless we’re attacked first. We are defensive, not offensive unless it is absolutely necessary. That is beaten into us the moment we are created and Demons know nothing about it.” 

“Signe’s coming back.” Amy said, perking up. 

“I’m going to throw up.” Signe said. “I have never been so nervous in my entire life.” She squeaked. 

“Did you get a sample?” Henrik asked. 

“She kissed my hand, does that work?” Signe asked, holding her hand towards Henrik. 

“Perfect! Now, stay still.” Henrik reached into his pocket and pulled out a cue tip. Anti grabbed Jack’s arm and had him block the view of Signe from the woman, knowing that it was going to look strange to see Signe getting her had swabbed after speaking to her. 

“How did it go?” Jack asked. 

“I made sounds, she flirted, I made more sounds, she flirted more, kissed my hand and I left while making even more sounds.” Signe said, lowering her hand when Henrik was done. “Next time, you can get hit on by a Demon.” 

“He already does.” Anti laughed. 

“What do we do now?” Mark asked Henrik while he was putting the cue tip into a plastic bag. 

“Now we move on to the hard part.” Henrik looked at Dark. “We have to get a Demon sample." 


	14. Hunting

“Do you think they’re going back to their realm to get the sample?” Amy asked as she, Mark, Jack, and Signe sat in Mark’s living room.

“I feel like that’s the last thing they want to do. They ran away from there for a reason.” Signe said, taking a sip from the Capri Sun she was holding. 

“Does that mean there are other Demons here?” Jack asked. “Like, literal Demons running around?” 

“We already knew about Virus’ and they’re Demons.” Mark said. 

“I know, but something about hearing ‘Demon’ instead of ‘Virus’ just makes things sound scarier.” Jack admitted. 

“I mean, we deal with virus’ on our computers, it’s something that sounds familiar to us.” Amy said. “But we’ve only heard about demons in fiction, in horror stories, we always thought they were just something to scare us, not something we’d ever actually meet.” 

“I just wanted to play video games.” Jack sighed. 

“Surprise!” Anti laughed as he glitched into the center of the room with Dark and Henrik, dropping a pile of police armor. 

“Where did the hell did you get those!?” Mark asked while everyone was still yelling in shock from the sudden appearance. 

“We did some shopping.” Anti giggled and held up a hand. “And we got the five-finger discount.” 

“Oh my God, you stole from the police!?” Jack shouted. 

“We’ll give it back.” Henrik said. 

“It’s like borrowing without permission.” Anti chuckled. 

“We stole it.” Dark said bluntly. 

“Why do we need police armor?” Signe asked. 

“Because we’re going hunting.” Dark stated. 

“Hunting?” Jack and Mark said together. 

“Why do I feel like we’re not going after animals?” Amy said.

“Are we Demon hunting!?” Signe asked in a yell. 

“We are. And we need bait.” Anti said. 

“Not again.” Signe groaned.

_ x~x~x _

“I kind of feel like a badass.” Jack said while the group went through a forest, the only light coming from the flashlights on their helmets. 

“Something about being in armor makes me more scared.” Mark said. “I feel like I’m about to shit myself.”

“Probably because we’re literal bait for a demon.” Amy said. 

“I feel like I should have a free-pass on this since I’ve already been Demon bait.” Signe yelped when she heard something crunch behind her. “Aw.” She said when a deer looked at them, tilting their head. 

“I’ve never been so close to a deer before.” Amy said. “They’re so cute.” 

“I’m gonna pet it.” Jack said, taking a few steps towards the deer. 

“Jack, don’t.” Signe said. “You might get hurt.” 

“The worst thing that’s going to happen is that they’ll run away, don’t worry.” Jack said. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the stupid one?” Mark muttered. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay, I’m nice.” Jack said to the deer who just stared at him and blinked. “You’re a pretty little-” Jack stiffened and everyone else screamed when something large and dark attacked the deer. “Holy shit!” Jack cried out. “Run!” He added before taking off with everyone else, all of them still screaming as they went. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Mark shouted, stopping when he heard Amy screech. “Amy!” He turned around and saw that Amy had tripped on a branch.

“I’m stuck!” Amy tugged on her leg. “I’m stuck!” Jack, Signe and Mark all rushed over to Amy and tried to pull her free. They looked up and saw the monster leaping at them and screams came out of all of them as they curled up against each other. They were saved by someone going over them and tackling the monster, throwing them back and they finally got a good look at what was chasing them. 

The body was human except for the fact his skin was gray and large black horns were growing out of their forehead. Their hands had long fingers ending in a sharp point and their teeth were oversized and sharp as well. 

“Is that...Dark?” Mark asked when he saw that the person who jumped over them looked just like Dark, but he now had the horns, claws, and teeth. 

Dark let out a shout and clawed his hand across the Demon’s chest, a black ooze spilling from the wound. The Demon shouted back and lunged themselves at Dark, ending with them in a grappling match. A loud pop made Jack, Amy, Mark and Signe cover their ears in pain and soon Anti was behind the Demon, green sparks covering his body. Anti opened his mouth, showing off his own fangs and he bit down on the Demon’s neck, ripping out a chunk of it. The Demon cried out and threw their arms back, trying to attack Anti now. Dark used that moment to take his hand and stab his claws into the top of the Demon’s head, making them stop in place for a second before collapsing to the ground. 

“And that is why Demons can’t travel to Earth on their own.” Henrik stated, casually walking past the group of humans and to the now corpse. 

“That was fucking terrifying.” Mark said with a squeak. 

“That was gross.” Anti said, spitting out the black blood that was still in his mouth. “I forgot how nasty Demon blood is.” 

“I haven’t had a good fight in a while.” Dark said and cracked his neck as the horns, claws, and teeth went away, returning him back to the form the others were used to. 

“We’ll need to burn the body. The wildlife can’t feed off of it or they’ll all die.” Henrik said, using a cue tip to get a swab of saliva out of the Demon’s mouth. “Are you four okay?” 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Jack said. 

“I think I peed.” Signe added. 

“My soul has left my body.” Amy whimpered and Mark just stared at the body with wide eyes. 

“Anti, take them home. They’ll need some rest and it’ll take me a bit to make the formulas.” Henrik said. “Dark and I will take care of the body.”

“Alright, my little humans, let’s go take a nap.” Anti said and went over to the four, clapping his hands and glitching them out of the forest. 


	15. Making The Serum

“We’re not going to have to put more sludge in our mouths, right?” Mark asked as everyone was now sitting in his living room, watching as Henrik opened up a little kit that he made appear from nowhere on the table they had moved to the room.

“It depends on how the samples react to each other.” Henrik answered, seeing that Jack’s and Mark’s eyes both went wide when they saw Henrik pulling out empty syringes with needles on the end. 

“Looks like we’re getting poked.” Anti said, using Jack’s phone to look through Tumblr. “Dude, check out this edit.” Anti showed Dark what was on the screen. “You gotta hear the music with it.” Anti took the other headphone and Dark put it in his ear, figuring it was less annoying to just go with it. 

“Blood?” Jack asked, rubbing the bend of his elbow. He’s had blood drawn before and so has Mark, but being in a hospital to getting it done by a human doctor was a lot less scary than in a living room and getting it done by a literal Demon.

“It’s not going to be that much.” Henrik said, taking out four small vials as well. “You’ve been drawn from before, yes?” Mark and Jack both nodded their heads. “Good. I’ll take from Dark and Anti first.” Henrik took a band, some wipes and two of the syringes before heading over to Dark and Anti, who were still watching videos from the phone. Anti held out his arm without looking away from the screen and Henrik easily got blood from Anti and Dark. 

“We’re back!” Amy called as she and Signe walked into the house, holding a grocery bag.

“We found everything on your list, Henrik.” Signe said while they placed the bags on the table. 

“We did get some weird looks at the check out though.” Amy said. “It’s just a weird combination of things.” 

“Thank you, ladies.” Henrik said. “Do you mind unpacking the items while I get blood from Jack and Mark?” He added as he picked up the other two syringes and some bandages.

“You’re drawing blood?” Signe asked while pulling out a package of meat. 

“I have to make sure their blood can fight and handle the Demon and Virus samples before injecting them with the serum I’m going to make.” Henrik explained while cleaning off the inside of Jack’s elbow. “I don’t want them to die.” 

“Die!?” Jack and Mark both yelped. 

“Stay still.” Henrik scolded, giving Jack a slap 

“I never thought dating a YouTuber would ever get this weird.” Amy said, taking out a pack of gloves. 

“I don’t think Demons have anything to do with YouTube.” Signe giggled. 

“Actually…” Anti said and he started laughing when he got concerned looks from Amy, Mark, Jack, and Signe. 

“He’s joking.” Dark said. 

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Jack groaned as Henrik bandaged his arm. 

“Is that lube!” Mark exclaimed when Amy was now holding a bottle of lube while Signe folded up the grocery bag. 

“Why can’t you two stay still?” Henrik huffed, grabbing Mark’s arm and trying to push the syringe back in him. 

“Are we gonna have an or-”

“Don’t even finish that statement.” Dark warned Anti, cutting him off. Anti just smirked at Dark and opened his mouth to say the word anyway but Dark’s hand prevent him from doing so. 

“Yes, it is lubricant.” Henrik stated as he made sure the bandage of Mark was on correctly. “I need hydroxyethylcellulose and it can be found in water-based lubricant or in skin care products.” Henrik returned to the table and put on a fresh pair of gloves before tearing open the packet of meat. 

“We could have bought moisturizer?” Signe asked with a huff.    

“That would have looked a little less strange than getting meat, gloves, and lube.” Amy said. 

“There’s a reason why I asked for lubricant instead.” Henrik opened the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on the chunk of meat. “Can I have a knife and four plastic containers?” Henrik asked. 

“I don’t like the fact you’re lubing up meat.” Mark grimaced while Amy went to the kitchen.

“We’re gonna shove it right up your ass Markimoo.” Anti laughed. 

“We’re not shoving things up asses, Anti. We’re not you.” Henrik teased as he added more lube to the meat. 

“Technically it was Jack’s ass.” Anti corrected.

“Dude!” Jack crossed his arms over his body. “Stop saying things about that!” 

“It’s true.” Anti sang.

“I don’t care!” 

“Here’s the knife.” Amy said, handing it to Henrik while placing the containers down. 

“Thank you.” Henrik began cutting the meat into cubes. “Would you two mind putting on gloves and assisting me some more?” Amy and Signe nodded their heads and put gloves on themselves. “Separate the containers and put three drops of blood into them, use the cards I’ve already made to keep track of whose blood is whose.” Henrik said while picking up four chunks of meat. “Open.” He said when he was standing in front of Anti. Anti opened his mouth and let Henrik place the chunk in there. “And chew.” Henrik said as he placed a piece in Dark’s mouth. 

“I’m not putting lube meat in my mouth!” Mark shouted. 

"I'd rather not have that in my mouth as well." Jack said, looking at the chunk of meat in Henrik's hand.   
"You've had worse in there." Anti chuckled between chews.   
"If you make another joke about what you've done while controlling my body I'm gonna punch ya!" Jack threatened.    
"Oh, kinky." Anti giggle and winked.

“Just get it over with.” Dark said. Mark and Jack both whined before accepting their fate and letting Henrik put the meat into their mouths. 

“I assumed lubricant would taste better than skin care products.” Henrik chuckled and returned to the table, changing gloves before reaching into his kit and taking out two small vials. One had a clear liquid, the other was a dark pink. “The samples.” Henrik explained when he saw Amy and Signe looking at them. “Now, I’ve already added some, what your partners refer to as, sludge, to the samples.” Henrik said as he took out several pipettes from the kit. “We’re going to add five drops of each sample to the containers .” Henrik opened the vials and filled one of the pipettes and handed it to Amy and then did the same with the other vial and a different pipette, handing it to. 

“Why did you use meat?” Amy asked, giving her pipette back to Henrik. 

“The high amount of protein will help make the serum act faster.” Henrik explained. 

“I don’t think I ever want to eat meat again after this.” Mark grumbled. 

“Now have them spit what’s in their mouths into the containers.” Henrik said, picking up Anti’s and Dark’s containers. 

“Are we done putting things in our mouths?” Jack asked after spitting out the now chewed up meat. 

“I’ve eaten ghost peppers and dumped glue in my mouth, but lube covered meat goes on the top of my list of ‘things I never want in my mouth again’.” Mark said before spitting into the container again. 

“Those were done because you’re an idiot.” Jack held up his container. “This is cause we were on the computer at the wrong time.” He gave Signe a smile when she took the container. 

“We’ll get through this.” Signe said before kissing Jack on the cheek. Signe went back to the table and saw Henrik’s eyes glowing brightly as he poked inside of Anti’s container with the pipette. He nodded thanks to Signe when she handed him Jack’s container and he poked at it with a different pipette. Henrik hummed to himself as he looked at Dark’s and Mark’s containers as well. 

Everyone watched in silence as Henrik dumped Anti’s container into Jack’s and then Dark’s into Mark’s. He then took the remaining samples and dumped the white one into Jack’s and Anti’s container and then the dark red one into Mark’s and Dark’s. Henrik then took the syringe filled with Anti’s blood and emptied it into Mark’s and Dark’s container and then did the same with Dark’s blood into Jack’s and Anti’s. Henrik placed his hands over the containers and Amy and Signe took several steps back when the meat started to melt. 

“Are we going to drink that?” Mark asked.

“You will not be drinking it.” Henrik answered and took out two more syringes. “But it’s still going inside of you.” 

“You’re going to inject us with that!?” Jack yelped while Mark covered his arms with his hands. 

“It’s the only way this can work.” Henrik said as he filled one of the syringes and handed it to Signe. “You’re not going to be doing the injecting, don’t worry. I just don’t have enough hands” Henrik added when he saw the fear in Signe’s eyes while he filled the other syringe. “Amy, could you grab some of the bandages?” 

“Is it really the only way?” Mark asked when Henrik went up to him.

“Unless you want me to make them into pills that would end up being a suppository.” Henrik said. 

“A su...doesn’t that go in your…” Mark swallowed. 

“I told you we were putting the meat up your butt!” Anti started laughing loudly. Mark just made a face before holding his arm out, closing his eyes as Henrik injected the serum into him. Henrik stepped aside and Amy wrapped Mark’s arm up while Signe and Henrik traded syringes. 

“Hello, Nurse.” Mark said with a goofy giggle. 

“It seems to be affecting him quickly.” Henrik commented as he injected Jack as well. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jack asked.

“You’re really pretty. You look like my girlfriend.” Mark slurred, touching Amy’s face. “Wait. You are my girlfriend!” Mark started laughing. Jack was now giggling as well as Amy was wrapping him up. 

“That tickles!” Jack squirmed as he kept giggling. “Wishy-Wooshy.” Jack held his hands out towards Signe. 

“Are they going to be like this for long?” Dark asked. “Having Anti being himself is irritating enough as it is.” 

“Aw, Darky. I love you, too.” Anti hugged Dark’s arm and laughed when Dark pushed him away. 

“Give it a-” Henrik stopped when Mark fell out of his chair, unconscious. “-second.” 

“Mark went down!” Jack laughed. “He...went…” Jack’s eyes rolled back before he collapsed as well. 


	16. The Sins

“When you woke up this morning, were you expecting to have our boyfriends and two demons that look like our boyfriends to be passed out in your living room?” Signe asked Amy as the two sat on the couch with Henrik. 

“This is just an average Tuesday afternoon for me.” Amy weakly laughed. “Chica, sweetie, come here.” Amy clicked her tongue and snapped her fingers, getting Chica’s attention. She had been sniffing at Mark’s hand and licking, trying to get him up. Chica went over to Amy and sat her chin on her knee, worry in her eyes. “It’s okay, honey,” Amy said, rubbing the top of Chica’s head. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Signe asked Henrik. 

“By the looks of it, everything should be kicking in…” Mark, Jack, Anti, and Dark all started screaming. “Now.” Amy and Signe had both flinched in shock and moved away from the screaming men. 

“Oh, fuck, my chest.” Mark groaned in pain while Jack just cried out, both hands over his crotch. 

“I feel like I ate too many burgers,” Anti commented, punching at his chest as if trying to force a burp out. Dark didn’t say anything while curled up, his face telling everyone that he was in pain as well. 

“It’s complicated,” Henrik said before either woman could ask what that was about. 

“Everything about this is complicated.” Amy huffed. 

“It’d be great if we understood one thing,” Signe added. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Mark placed his hand over his mouth and Signe quickly got up when Jack started crying. 

“Sean? Sean are you okay?” Signe wasn’t ready for Jack to suddenly wrap his arms around her in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Amy asked, going to Mark and her hand just barely touching his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Mark shouted, scrambling away from Amy. “Please, don’t. Don’t touch me.” Mark’s eyes were wide with fear. 

“It’s really complicated.” Henrik got out of his own seat and went to Anti. “How bad is it?” He asked. Anti could only shake his head, staring down at the ground and hugging his knees. “Dark?” 

“I’m fine.” Dark got off of the ground. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Henrik stated.

“And we both know this is how I deal with it,” Dark stated back. 

“You’re allowed to-”

“Enough.” Dark cut Henrik off.

“What about Jack and Mark? Are they going to be okay?” Amy asked. 

“It’ll take a few minutes for it to wear off, but they'll return to normal after they heal.” 

“Heal?”

“We severed the connection between them, they have a part of their souls just hanging out of them since they have nothing to cling to. It won’t take long for it to go back into its original form before Dark and Anti came in, but it takes a lot out of a being to do so.” Henrik explained. 

“That doesn’t explain why Jack’s crying and Mark’s scared,” Amy said.

“We’re Creatures of  Libidine ,” Dark said. 

“Of what?” Signe was rubbing Jack’s back as he worked on catching his breath. 

“Libidine, of Lust.” Dark translated. “When we were formed, Libidine was the phase of the Seven, the seven deadly sins. Superbia, which is Pride, Cupiditas, Greed, Furorem, Anger, Gula, Gluttony, Invidia, Envy, Acedia, which doesn’t really translate to Sloth, but it’s a good representation of it and Libidine, which you already know is Lust.” 

“What language is that?” Signe asked. “It sounds really familiar.” 

“It’s what humans call Latin,” Dark stated. “When the Sins formed, that was the language they chose to use. The Otherworld still uses it for naming but we all have knowledge of every language and adapt to which is needed.” 

“So, when you say you’re Creatures of Libidine, what does that mean?” Amy asked. 

“Each Sin fights to have the main control of the Otherworld, meaning that they have reigns of being of being the head of everything until they’re defeated in battle and then that Sin takes over. Whenever a Demon or Virus is formed, the Sin that is in the throne is the one that controlled most of the process, since it’s their energy we’re using to become alive and that makes us a Creature of that Sin. 

“Oh…” Signe chewed on her lip. “I mean, I can see how that fits with Anti, he makes that very clear, but what about you?” 

“Lust is more than just the physical feeling of wanting to have sex,” Dark said. “When a Virus is formed, they come through the electricity of the realm, they come through the internet which makes them born with a full knowledge of life and everything. But since they come from there, they mostly take to the most...approved version of words until they’re taught otherwise. It’s also known that Virus’ can only be formed during Libidine’s reign so they have a certain...trait everyone assumes that they have.” Dark grumbled the last sentence, showing his annoyance before taking a deep breath and going over to Anti. He took Anti’s hands and helped him to his feet, keeping his hands covering Anti’s as they began to glow red. “Lust can also form from love, of course, love is a complex feeling, but it’s common for Love and Lust to be connected. Love-Lust comes from the strong desire to be with the person the affection is aimed towards. Your mind and your soul controls that part of Lust.” 

“Lust of the body and Lust of the soul,” Henrik said, looking into Anti’s eyes and nodding his head. 

“And both have harsh effects when broken...very harsh effects.” Dark swallowed thickly. “Lust of the soul doesn’t happen often in the Otherworld. It’s not how Demons work, it’s not what we care about. We don’t love.” 

“Bullshit.” Henrik crossed his arms. “I love Anti.” 

“He’s your son. You should love him.” Dark blinked slowly, face dropping in sorrow. “But that’s not always the case.” 

“God damn, I hate that feeling.” Anti groaned, showing that he was back. “It’s really gross and-” Anti yelped when he found that Jack had gotten up and was now hugging him. 

“I’m sorry, Anti,” Jack said. “That shit just isn’t right.” Anti was frozen for a moment before he relaxed and hugged Jack back. Dark raised a brow when he saw that Mark was standing in front of him as well. Mark only smiled and held out his hand, knowing that Dark would prefer that. Dark couldn’t stop his own small smile and he shook Mark’s hand.

An understanding had now formed between all of them.


End file.
